Evil Cliff
by Zeroxy-Chan
Summary: The Inuyasha get atttacked by a demon! Big Surprise. Written for the lulz, implied MirokuInuyasha.


It's been a long time since I've written a fanfiction. So might as well start out with the parody fics again! This time we make fun of Inuyasha fanfics! Hurray. Yaoi writers are really easy to make fun of so I think I'll be doing that for a while! Enjoy!

Evil Cliff! by Zeroxy-chan

Inuyasha and company were running through the forest when suddenly an evil centipede like creaturedemon came up from the ground!

"Inuyasha! Go kill that thing!" Kagome yelled to her beloved. Inuyasha threw her off of his shoulders. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and wind scar-ed it to death.

"Pfft, that was way too easy!" Inuyasha said. He sheathed his sword and put Kogome on his back and began to wander around aimlessly- I mean, search for Naraku. Behind them floated the less important or interesting characters of their party.

"Do you think that demon was sent by Naraku?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku sighed and shook his head. It had been a while since the lecherous monk had had any sex with any beautiful women. And Sango always kept company with him, always keeping him from sleeping with anybody! Poor Miroku.

Meanwhile, Kilala was floating and Inuyasha was scaling a cliff doing nothing. Kagome felt something evil crawling in her nether regions.

"Inuyasha can we sit-" Inuyasha's head was banged into the ground by that necklace on his neck. Kagome fell down the steep cliff that the dog demon had been scaling. As she fell she coincidentally finished her sentence, "dooooooooowwwn!" Inuyasha got up, but it was too late. Kagome fell down on top of the, um, Stingray Demon Clan who had been pursuing them because Naraku promised them a Shikon Shard! And if you think that's stupid just look at the Band of Seven arc. Man, was that bad. The Stingray Clan would've lasted for 30 episodes but they were wiped out when Kagome fell on them like ton of bricks and purified them. Because she was pure, she died a virgin. And when you purify demons they die or disappear, whatever.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed his eyes full of tears. He sobbed like the little girl most yaoi fanfic writers portray him as. Kirara set Sango and Miroku down at the top of the cliff and went down to comfort Inuyasha. She kissed him on his eyelids and said:

"If you retain that nobility when you grow up we will meet again some day." Then, Kirara gave Inuyasha a ring and rose into the sky. The clouds parted and there was a castle floating upside down. Kilala went into the castle and rose petals started falling down from out of no where.

"What the hell?" Sango asked.

"Well, this IS Japan…" Miroku started.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? Kagome's dead and Kirara's gone! And I haven't seen Shippo for two whole days!" Suddenly, the evil surprise music started, you know what I'm talking about. "Oh no! Something is happening to Kagome!"

"It appears that the centipede demon we fought laid some eggs in her, um, _lily_." Miroku said. And it was true! Centipedes began to crawl out of Kagome.

"Miroku we need to kill it!" Sango said, stating the obvious like she usually did. Holy crap is she a useless character. The only reason I think they keep her around is so that they can squeeze out some more Kohaku episodes, and cock block Miroku. "Well, got any ideas, monk!"

"Yes," Miroku grinned evilly and got behind Sango.

"Well wha-" Sango never finished her sentence because Miroku hit her on the head with his staff making her unconscious. Then she fell down the cliff, slammed into the centipedes coming out of Kagome's vagina, and woke up. With half her body missing she raised her hand to the sun and whispered, "Kohaku…" All of her muscles relaxed and she went straight to hell.

Miroku climbed down and helped Inuyasha to his feet. "Inuyasha, we need to avenge their deaths. Naraku must pay!"

Inuyasha got to his feet and found that he was actually one centimeter shorter than Miroku. "Miroku " Inuyasha smiled. They ran off, together, into the sunset.

Kagura, whe had watched the whole thing floated away, back to her master.

At Naraku's Evil hideout, (with the naraku theme)

Kagura kneeled before her father, as he clutched her heart. "Why in the many layers of HELL did you return?"

"I was just wondering, did you send that centipede demon?" Kagura asked

"What centipede demon, shut up Kagura! Go back to to guarding my heart you stupid cunt!" Kagura fled and Naraku grinned, " I knew there was a reason I killed her in the manga.

In a random shack, Inuyasha and Miroku kept each other company as Inuyasha turned human, for it was the full moon. THe blushed and kept each other warm naked, underneath thier baggy clothes that they used as blankets.

The End!


End file.
